Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: Refueled
is a 3D platforming video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is a remake to the 2001 critically acclaimed best video games of all time, Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem, previously developed by the now-closed Eurocom. This game will feature enchanced graphics, new HUD, enchanced music and enchanced cutscenes. Announced via Facebook and Twitter, the trailer was released three days after its announcement with screenshots and a playable demo being shown at E3 2018 and more new footage and massive news drop related to this game being dropped at Comic-Con 2018 and more info is revealed at E3 2019 and will be released on November 15th, 2019 for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 with ports for the Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows and Sega Orion on April TBDth, 2020. Achievement Changes between the the 2001 original and the remake Trivia *Similar to Collin the Speedy Boy: Respeed Collection, this game uses the Unreal Engine 4 game engine. *It is the second Collin the Speedy Boy remake game, after Collin the Speedy Boy: Respeed Collection. *It is offically the first Traveller's Tales' video game since 2008's The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian ''to not be a Lego game. **In addition, it is also the second Collin the Speedy Boy game to be developed by Traveller's Tales and not Avalanche, after ''LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game. **It is also Traveller's Tales' first remake game. **According to Traveller's Tales, if this game was proven to be successful, they might consider not only doing some CTSB games, but they would return to its mainstream market. They would later do a Croc 1 and 2 remasters, being titled Croc: Re-chronicled despite the franchise now being rebooted. *This game, due to being a classic remake, features a surprise appearance of the 1994-2005 Traveller's Tales logo instead of the current logo. Note that the raccoon is the same as the 2001-2002; 2004 Oxford logo. *'VARIANTS:' Collin in his original game appearance appears with the WB Games logo, blasts the logo out and then passes through the 1994-2005 Traveller's Tales logo, thus changing into the Collin in his remake design for the remake. *Rob Westwood and Tess Tyler, composers of Lego games, announced that they will remaster the music. *At first, when it was announced, many fans believed it was to be called Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem: Refueled, before originall called Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem: Resped, then went to just Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: Resped until changing its name to Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: Refueled. *Even though there are going to be the same numbers of Fingers in total, new Fingers will be confirmed to come via DLC levels. *Unlike the original game, which was rated E, the remake was rated E10+ for Fantasy Violence, Crude Humor and Comic Mischief. *The current post-2005 cast reprise their roles. In addition, all actors only appearing in the original get new actors. As a result, none of the cast from the original game reprise their roles. **As a result, all of the lines and quotes are re-recorded, but with changes: ***For example, in the original: Collin says "Say goodbye, rascal!" to Zane while in the remake, he says "Say goodnight, punk!". ***Another example, when Courtney Face Paint was released, in the original, she calls Collin his name, but in the remake, she refers him as "babe". ***(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) ***(reserved for Coolot) ***(reserved for Donaldo) *The Fingers now gain unique accessories and decorations when you save them to avoid confusion. However, the Finger statues remain the same. *There are changes to the enemies for the remake, including: **The enemy that resembles racism. In the remake, it was changed to more resemble a strong weasel. **The Electric Eel Bands in the remake now are based on more rock stars while remaining eels. **The dinosaur enemies now are more scaly and now more like dinosaurs than lizards. **The Walrus were given more details and now has a usual moustache with their fangs. **The Robot Cheerleaders were given more detail. **The Face Paints now match their current design. **The Mattighosts are now scary-looking, but still cartoony and are now red instead of blue. **The FacePaintiguards now more look more female-y and now wears white boots instead of (seemed to be) being barefooted. **(reserved for Donaldo) **The Cyber Dinos gain a more techy design **The Blood Spitter Face Paints' blood color they spit out are orange in the remake, and they now explode. Despite them exploding, no organs were visible and doesn't hurt Collin. *There are changes to the stages compared to the original: **The Minotaur Caverns now has lighting, and now has glow on the walls. **Aquatic Castle now is more beautiful and now has painting hanged in the wall and mirrors. **(reserved for Coolot) *They were able to import the levels to the game (and redesign them and add more details), but the characters, objects and source codes were started over from scratch. *(trivia reserved for DonaldoC1997) *Lagan marks a return in this game. *This had lots of delays, with the latest delay to November 15th. **Ryan Curcald stated in his Twitter account that he hopes that it would be the date that they are going to stick to, and if delayed again, he and WB probably has to cancel the remake. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Remakes Category:Video game remakes Category:E10+ Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:PEGI 7